My Darkest Secret
by Miss-DarkWolf-Kacey
Summary: I had to move across the world to America, at first we didn't know where to but now we fit in for some weird reason. Why were these freakishly muscular guys so accepting of me? Why did I feel like this towards them? La Push is making everything so crazy for me and now I barely saw mum to which she gives me no explanation. What on Pluto is happening?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Me

Well, I have no idea where to start.. I guess maybe an introduction to me? My name is Evangeline Mae Dial and I'm 16 years old and I live in England in a small area called Sutton, there is nothing special about me, just an average girl and that's how I like it. Some people do think I'm pretty but that is mostly my friends and a couple boys around school, I have blueish grey eyes with flecks of green. I have pale skin for some unknown reason and just the normal height for a teen girl at around 5'8 also my hair _was _dark brown until I had it dyed a very dark purple it goes down to the small of my back, I know it was one of my very 'famous' mistakes or so my mother likes to point out her exact words were "Evangeline Mae Dial! You've ruined your beautiful brown hair! Are you stupid?! Who did this to your hair?!" She then burst out crying while I stood there in the doorway of our small yellow living room in utter confusion.

OK that was a little bit about me now I'll make a better intro for my mother 'cause the above makes her sound crazy.. Not that she isn't.. Like me she has dark brown hair but her skin tone is much darker than mine and I get a couple of my features from her like my full light pink lips and my small nose but my eye colour is from my unknown father, her eyes are hazel brown, she has a model like figure and guys are always hitting on her but she doesn't seem to notice and is sometimes a little dense although without these I don't think I could love her so much. Her name is Cara Dial I think she is kind, sweet, caring and absolutely fun to be around I can honestly say she is one of my best friends.

Enough introductions for now I'll proceed with my story.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

"Urg!" I groaned as I flipped over on my left side to smack my alarm only achieving to fall out of my igloo of warmth onto my freezing wooden floor face first with my green blankets twisted between my legs trapping them.

"Ow!" I squeaked while reaching up on top on my dark wooden bed side table to stop the continuous beeps filling the room, after a minutes fumbling for the correct button on the alarm the beeps ceased leaving the room in eerie silence. I just laid on the cold wood thinking about the day ahead, that's when it hit me. All of last nights events collapsed on me like a ton of bricks.

_**Flashback **_

_**I walked through our tiny red coloured hallway and towards the living room door to talk to my mum like I always do after school, usually she'll be watching some ridiculous cooking or reality show but when I walked in the dingy room our TV wasn't on and my mother's beautiful face was tear stained. I dropped my black bag to the ground and rushed to my mothers side pulling her into my arms for a hug,**_

"_**Mum, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I cooed to her while rocking in my arms, there had only been a few times I'd seen her cry that was when my father walked out on us I can only recall her crying and nothing else of him and when my grandma died so I was panicking on the inside but masked it on the outside.**_

"_**W-we h-have to le-leave," She chocked out through sobs.**_

"_**Leave? To where?" I asked not understanding what she meant.**_

"_**Y-you and I ar-are le-leaving t-t-" She stopped talking as a wave of sob made her body shake, I thought it best not to push her to talk given the current state she was in. After a few moments the shaking subsided so I spoke up,**_

"_**Are you OK?" I said then realised how stupid I was, quite obviously she wasn't, she was crying her eyes out!**_

"_**Yes, w-we are going to A-A-America," She breathed out quickly the crying somewhat stopping, at those words I froze.**_

"_**America?" I asked dazed, **_

"_**Yes, we leave in two weeks. W-we have to pa-pack," She whispered wiping her nose with the tissue she was clutching in her hand.**_

"_**Why?" I demanded coming out of my haze, she pulled back out of my arms and looked at me as if I'd grown two heads,**_

"_**Because I said so, now you'll have the day off tomorrow to start p-packing." She said in a stern voice, that is when I knew I had no choice because she never used that voice when talking to me.**_

"_**O-oh," I said quietly, holding back the traitor tears threatening to spill over my eyelids.**_

_**Flashback end.**_

I let out the breath I realised I was holding, and pushed myself on the floor throwing the blankets on the mattress I stood next to my bed and looked around me, just looking at the cream walls and my furniture before my gaze rested on a single photo I had of my dad, although I couldn't see his head as it was out the camera angle but he had me in his lap and a russet coloured arm around my mum who was smiling like she'd won the lottery. I sighed thinking of how little I knew or remembered of him also about how my skin colour turned out the way it did seeing as both my parents have dark skin and somehow I don't, before walking to the bathroom for a quick shower and to brush my teeth.

After my brief bathroom trip I made my way to my wardrobe and opening the purple doors and browsing the clothes stored inside, currently I was in my blue pyjama bottoms with little white sheep on and a silk purple pyjama top with thin straps and lace around the hem at the bottom and top, eventually I decided on dark blue skinny jeans and an orange/peachy coloured shirt which I tucked in my jeans adding my signature black jacket and putting my hair in a high ponytail then finally adding a little bit of mascara to my eyelashes to make them longer.

"Hun, are you up?" Mum shouted from downstairs, I was walking towards the staircase before I shouted back,

"Yep!"

"I have breakfast ready," She said happily as I walked into the kitchen and in the corner of the room there was a stack of boxes varying in size and height, I sighed for the second time this morning before strolling over to the food set on the table.

"Thanks, mum." I mumbled as my mood instantly switched from somewhat depressed to something a little happier.

"You're very welcome, darling" She said placing a kiss on my cheek before sitting down in front of the other plate of food.

After finishing our plateful of bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, toast, fried tomato and beans (yes I know I'm fat, blah blah) mum jumped up from her chair and danced over to the towering boxes looking at them before she began pulling a few out and placing them in the middle of the kitchen.

"Mum, uh where in America are we going?" I asked as she opened a drawer and pulled out a black magic marker,

"Ah, well that's where we reach a slight hiccup," She admitted as she picked up a box and started writing something on it with the marker,

"Wait, you don't know where in America we are going?" I screeched at her casualness, she was acting as though we'd only ran out of biscuits!

"Dear, it'll be fine and please do not shout at your mother." She replied calmly picking up another box and writing on it.

I took a deep breath "Sorry, but how could you not plan on where we are going to live?" I asked slowly pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger.

"Honey, stop please. Let's just pack." She said finishing writing on the boxes and looking at the tiled floor.

"Where do we start?" I sighed and moved closer to the boxes.

"You should start packing up some of your room but don't pack loads of your essentials." She said as she handed me some stacked up boxes.

"OK I'll be in my room then," I mumbled dully as I made my way up the stairs.

After 6 hours of packing things, deciding whether or not to pack certain things but after a gruelling day I sorted it and fell asleep holding onto my laptop.

The last day in England it was time to say goodbye to all my friends, I was ready for school at 6 o'clock with my high ponytail and signature clothes (dark skinny jeans, black jacket and a bright shirt today the colour was blue) with mascara and some eyeliner. I was watching TV when mum walked in still in her pink fluffy bathrobe and plopped on the seat next to me.

"Are you scared? To, you know, move to a different country?" She asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, a little if I wasn't I probably wouldn't feel emotion." I answered _nonchalantly._

_"__Well, have a good day I'm going for a shower and then going to say bye to a few of my friends." She said and kissed my cheek before dancing towards up the stairs, I sighed and continued to watch Come Dine With Me episodes for the remaining hour and fifty minutes before I had to set out on my way to school through the drizzling rain. I wanted the time to slow but it didn't by the time I looked at the clock again I realised I was running late so I dashed to get my red converses and my bag flying to get out the door and towards school rain assaulting my face, while I was running I couldn't help but worry about where we were going to be moving to mum still didn't know and we had one day to pick somewhere._

_I made it to school with fifteen minutes to spare so I tried to find Helena my best friend I am going to spend as much time as possible with her as I doubt I'll see her after we've moved to the unknown destination. Helena is drop dead gorgeous, she has beautiful long ringlet__blonde hair past her shoulders and sparkling blue eyes with long eyelashes, also her figure is curvy in all the right places honestly she is runway ready! _

_At school I wasn't exactly 'popular' but I was popular within my own friend group, which is what I like because the 'popular' group in our year are horrible and don't consider the feelings of those surrounding them, my train of thought was interrupted by someone calling my name from behind m-_

_"__Eva!"_

_I spun around to locate where the voice was coming from and came face to face with Helena who looked ecstatic and was bouncing up and down._

_"__Well hello there Helena, what you happy about?" I asked with a small smile because I knew the answer, it was the only thing she would be so excited about on this day.._

_"__Oh my god! I know I should be sad that you're leaving," She said with a frown, "But Ryan just asked me out on a date for this Saturday!" Her former frown turned into a huge smile, Helena has had a crush on Ryan since he moved here last year and has been waiting for him to ask her out._

_"__Oh my god, you can't be sad on a day like this then! Where do you think you'll go?" I replied the fake enthusiasm as much as I loved Helena she did talk about some boring stuff and we were kinda like the opposite example she is really girly and pink whereas I am more tomboyish and darker colours, but I really do guess opposites attract because I love this girl like a sister!_

_After her ramble about Ryan we set off for our lessons of the day which we had together, this would be the last time I would do this timetable or probably see Helena and the rest of our beloved friend group. _

_At lunch we sat at our usual table and everyone wanted to talk about the old times we had together like when we all met or simpler__times at the park hanging out with each other, it was good to remember all the fun times we had but at the same time it was sad that I wouldn't see them again. When lunch was finished I hugged everyone and they each said things that nearly brought me to tears, Amy had said that "In a million years I'd never thought I would meet someone as accepting and as funny as you, I'll always love you and I'm gonna miss you!" I know it's not that big of a deal to others but to me it meant a lot. _

_Next I had Art not one of my favourite lessons but I liked to draw sometimes and our teacher Miss Bitten let us draw what we wanted as a way to let our imaginations soar or to express emotion, at the moment my emotions were seriously confused so the emotion drawing is out the window. Helena and I took our assigned seats at the back of the room with her next to me, for this I was so thankful otherwise I would've had to sit with Tiffany whom was always wearing her ass as a hat, where I was seated would have to be the best seat in class as from the window you could see the kids park easily and I've always loved the idea of raising a family with lots of children running around. _

_It wasn't until I looked at the heavily gravitated table I noticed Helena talking to me about the work I just nodded and "Hm"ed in the right places while she complained about the class, eventually she stopped talking and proceeded to draw I still had no idea what to draw myself, so I just picked up my bag and dropped it on the table with a dull thud and looked at the front of it, it was a close up of a wolf standing on a ridge with its__face turned to look at the owner the fur on said wolf was a grey and brown mix. The wolf looked of hug-able after around 2 minutes of staring at my bag I made the very difficult decision (sarcasm..) to draw it onto the large piece of paper before me, usually I did retro pop art stuff but this felt like a good change since I have done nearly the entire year in art with that style so I wasn't surprised when Tiffany spoke up fromm across the table._

_"__Oh, doing __another __lame pop crap creation?" Tiffany sneered with a devilish grin plastered on her lip gloss soaked lips._

_"__No and they aren't lame seeing as I'm higher grade than you." I shot back feeling extremely smug, I took a side glance at Helena she was holding a hand over her mouth to stop some laughter. I looked back at Tiffany who looked rather thrown but put back on the grin and flicked her fake blonde hair over her shoulder saying "Whatever," but I knew she'd speak again in a moment, she always wants the last word._

_"__Doesn't matter, you're leaving, thank God," She pointed out tapping her pencil on the table._

_"__That's right I am leaving, maybe then you'll actually take drawing lessons," I replied giving her a small smile, I knew just how to push her buttons as she thought she was the best artist in the world when really she isn't, she can't even draw stick-men._

_"__I'm better than you, that's all I need!" She screeched loudly causing the entire class to stop talking and look at our table I made my face expressionless as Miss Bitten came to our table and leaned on it with her elbows._

_"__Ladies is there a problem here?" Miss Bitten asked though she heard the screeches._

_I remained quiet as I knew what was coming._

_"__Miss, it's her saying she's better than me and really she's not she is the worst and nobody likes her so she results in calling my work lame and disgusting." Tiffany spoke quickly looking at Miss Bitten waiting for her to say she believes every word._

_"__Evangeline, is this the truth?" Miss Bitten asked politely looking towards me, I sighed before I spoke up._

_"__The part about nobody liking me is but I didn't call her work lame or disgusting I actually never said things about it, all I said was when I leave she can take my drawing lesson seeing as I had the last slot." I replied truthfully looking at Miss Bitten and it seemed the rest of the class was as well._

_"__Well, both of you don't speak to each other if things keep getting misinterpreted but you Tiffany, are going to spend some time with me tomorrow lunch for saying nobody likes Evangeline." With that she turned to walk away but stopped and looked at me._

_"__I like you Evangeline." She spoke softly and smiled, I knew she liked me as I was one of her favourite student artists, I smiled widely back and continued my wolf drawing._

_"__Oh my god," Tiffany huffed and went back to her work, at this I smiled widely again. Helena was smiling too and trying to stop herself from laughing, after a moment then__class erupted back into various conversations for the rest of the period._

_By the time of 3 o'clock I had finished my drawing and had it coloured as well as shaded so I walked down to the front followed by many stares to where Miss Bitten was sitting__at her desk grading a stack of work, she looked up from the pile and smiled brightly placing her pen on the table and outstretching her hand for my work piece. I placed the paper in her waiting hand and watched as her eyes went as wide as snooker balls, I was now becoming worried that I'd done it wrong or if it looked bad still watching as her eyes went all over the picture until she finally looked back up at me._

_"__Wow," She breathed smiling brightly, I instantly calmed back down and smiled sheepishly._

_"__I decided to give pop art a break as it's my final day here." I said looking at the wall where most of my work had been pinned._

_"__Nature drawings are really in and you are amazing at it already, was it from mind or a look drawing?" She asked me politely still smiling._

_"__Look, it's on the front of my bag." I replied wondering where this was going._

_"__Could you bring me your bag, please?" She said looking at the picture once more as I turned to walk down to the table my bag was still resting on, I picked it up and walked back to her desk and placed it on the small gap of empty space on the wooden table. Miss Bitten then proceeded to look between my bag and drawing while I stood there with my eyebrows furrowed wondering what on earth she was looking for, after a few moments she breathed out rather loudly pulling her head up to look at me with a blank expression._

_"__You made this image better than the one on the bag, you have some serious skill and I honestly hands down think you should look into an__artistic career for your future." She said smiling from ear to ear as she handed me the picture back with a small booklet which I looked at in confusion, before picking up my bag and putting the booklet inside my shoulder bag before strolling back towards Helena whom had a triumphant smile playing on her rosy lips, when I reached the chair I looked at her questioningly before saying._

_"__What?" In reply she tilted her head to the right in the direction of Tiffany so I looked that way to see Tiffany glaring at me while holding her pencil tightly until her knuckles turned white, I glanced at the poor dark blue pencil that was under her death grip as it snapped in two halves in her hand._

_"__Eurgh!" Tiffany screamed throwing the broken pencil on the table, quickly standing from her chair throwing it backwards into the boy behind her and snatching her pale pink leather handbag before storming out the room, leaving the class staring at her angry exit. _

_"__Ow." The boy who had the chair thrown it his spine mumbled as everyone spoke about that fiasco, there was a tap on my arm and followed the hand as it was pulled back to the owner who turned out to be my best friend._

"Can I come to yours after school? As a final goodbye?" She asked slowly her eyes glazing over with the tears forming, but she blinked them back as I told her she'd always be welcome even if I was on the other side of the world, to which she laughed at much to my joy that she wasn't going to be sad yet, but I'd need to brace myself for later not only will there be Helena tears, but mine as well.

Everyone starting packing up slowly and I put my remaining things in my bag as the bell rang loudly from outside the door signally the end of the day, my very final day at the school I'd spent five years at with my friends.

As Helena and I walked to my locker to empty it of anything that might be left I started to think of how long it took to get some real friends and it struck me like lightning that I'm not a social-butterfly and it took me almost a year to make six friends. Oh my god, I'm now panicking not only do I have to meet new people, but it is on the other side of the globe and I will probably barely have much contact from everyone here.

"You'll text me every day, right?" I blurted out quickly to Helena as we stopped at my locker, number 168.

"Of course, I don't think I could ever stop texting you once you've moved." She said sadly with a small smile as I took out the only remaining books, my green maths book and light blue note pad that was stuffed right at the back and looked very crumpled I remembered it was my dream journal I had in my first year when I was struggling to be friendly with those around me.

"Thank you, you know that even when I'm not here that I'll always love you, right soul sister?" I asked smiling at her as I shoved the books I was holding into my bag.

_"__Yes, I will always love you too, soul sister." She said laughing and bumping her left hip on my right hip now I couldn't hold in the laughter anymore, so we ended walking out of the school building laughing like madmen earning us strange stares from the people we passed. A few minutes later I had managed to calm down enough to breath as we slowly strolled down the pavement weaving around the people even slower than ourselves, we didn't talk because it was a comfortable silence but when we arrived outside my front gate Helena stopped and turned to me so I copied her actions._

_"__I'm going to miss you. So much" She said quietly and softly looking as though she was on the edge of tears, seeing her like this brought tears to my own eyes._

_"__Shh! Nope, I'm not looking at you like this, you'll make me cry!" I shrieked while throwing my hands in front of my face blocking her face from view._

_"__Too bad, suck it up," She laughed pulling my hands away from my eyes to reveal her bright smile that made her blue eyes to sparkle and pulled me into a hug which I returned before I pushed the gate aside and walked up the three steps toward the white front door of my now empty home. I took a huge breath as I opened the door and stepped onto the wooden flooring of the hallway that held so many memories of growing up and all those times spent with my friends here, the friends I'd probably never see again or soon be forgotten by. _

_I hadn't realised that the tears were rolling down my face until it made a splash on the floor forming a tiny puddle, Helena grabbed my hand pulling me into where the living used to be which was now empty of everything but two large purple cushions, Helena sat on one of them and motioned for me to do the same so I sat across from her but turned myself so I was facing her._

_"__Before you cry even more I just wanted to say some things to you," Helena begin, wiping tears from my face with her hand and I nodded, "You, Evangeline Mae Dial, are the most funny, intelligent, beautiful, artist and down to earth girl I've ever met and I'm so happy that I became your best friend and soul sister. Honestly I don't know what I would do without you, I'm going to miss you every day you're gone but at least I'll get some way to talk to you because I got you some things.." She trailed off, tear now becoming rivers down both of our faces as she pulled a biggish wrapped box from her bag along with a small box wrapped in purple paper, she handed me both boxes and I hesitated but opened the larger box first pulling the lid off and putting it next to my left leg I looked back in the box and there sat an Ipad,_

_"__What? Y-you can't give me this! I-it's way to e-e-expensive!" I choked out as it felt like my throat was closing up._

_"__T-too bad, non-refundable! Now we have Sk-skype!" She said as cheerfully as she could manage over her own tears, "Open th-the small o-one then!" She added after seeing the other box near me. I sighed loudly making her laugh and pulled open the smaller box to see two bracelets one had green stones on it while the other had red stones on it with two matching rings for each bracelet, I picked up the green bracelet and looked at the inside where it had written inscribed it said "Best Friends and Soul Sisters for eternity, I love you." I cried harder and pulled Helena into a huge hug where we cried on each other shoulder for what felt like hours until she spoke up,_

_"__You have the green ones and I can have the red, then when we are sad about each other we can just look at the ring or bracelet and know we will always be together like we are joined at the hip." She leaned back and took the red ones from the box putting them on then putting mine on me placing the bracelet on my right wrist and the ring on my right hand ring finger, I stared down at them wondering what I did on this earth to deserve someone as amazing and thoughtful as Helena and why I had to move away from her._

_"__Th-thank you, I l-love them. I'm gonna m-miss you so s-so mu-much!" I whispered looking back up at her sad smile as the front door opened and my mother stumbled in with red puffy eyes and her make-up smeared across her face, I reached out my arms towards her and she came to sit between Helena and I wrapping her arms around us both for a cuddle. Mum had always seen Helena as a second daughter so she was always welcome in our family, no matter what. The three sat together crying for an hour before Helena announced she had to leave, she gave us both a hug and said she loves us as she left the house filled with so much fun, mum and I just sat there for a while lost in our own consuming thoughts only one kept nagging at me so I had to ask._

_"__Mum, do you know where we are going to yet?" I asked tilting my head up to look at her while she looked down at me sadly._

_"__Not yet, we'll figure it out. Come on to the car all our stuff is already shipped there we just need of holdall bags and stuff." She said softly looking at her watch before pushing herself up and pulling me with her. We made our way to the car after the front door had been locked and my mothers key hidden in the glass bin for the landlord to collect, when we had managed to clamber into the car she set off to the airport while I stared out the window watching the English scenery we passed. _

_"__How long to the airport?" I spoke up after 15 minutes of silence with only the radio station in as background sound._

_"__Around another 4 hours," She replied looking at me briefly before turning her eyes back to the road ahead, "I have some of your favourite CDs in the glove box." I smiled widely at the side of her head before reaching out to undo the glove box, I fumbled with the latch to open it then grabbed the Now That's What I Call Music 70 and put in disc 2, I'm only a fan of a few pop songs don't judge me.. Soon after I put in the disc we were both dancing and singing along for most of the way to the airport, all the way there I couldn't help but think how lost we will be when we land in America. Like I said my mum can be a little dense to I would've thought she had planned where we would live and I also still don't know why we are leaving Sutton and going across the world. Hopefully when time comes she'll tell me. _

_I took my LG Cookie out of the front pocket of my jeans and checked the messages, 17 text messages and 14 missed calls.. How didn't I hear it ring? Just like I already knew the majority of the calls and messages were from Helena, a couple from some random boys that usually try to talk to me and a few from unknown numbers, I replied to Helena._

_**Sorry, didn't hear my phone XD ~Eva**_

_**Its cool lol how long you got until you're at the airport? ~Helie**_

_"__How long until we're at the airport, mum?" I asked looking up from my phone towards my mothers beautiful face._

_"__In about half an hour, sweetie." She said perking up at the prospect of getting to the airport._

_"__Mmm, 'kay." I sighed, yay half an hour and I leave the country, whoo._

_**30 mins :( ~Eva**_

_**:( Aw, I gonna miss you so much! Ilyyy! xx ~Helie**_

_**Hey, I'll still bother you by texting and skyping ;) You can't escape meh! Xx ~Eva**_

_**God I figured that out 5 years ago ;) xx And as soon as you land I gotta load of homework to do, you missed the freaking history project you lucky git xxx ~Helie**_

_**Haha, have fun ily xx ~Eva**_

_Helena could always make me smile, which explains the massive grin on my face given the current situation. Grinning like a idiot, seriously Evangeline get a grip on yourself._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where to now?

Severn long hours stuck on giant flying metal death trap. Never. Again. I have a strong dislike for aeroplanes, the stewardess' kept giving me dirty looks because I refused their foul plane food and only had water not the expensive drinks which mostly consisted of alcoholic beverages.

Honestly planes are horrible. All the passengers have to share five toilets between around four-hundred people and it really doesn't help when someone leaves a fabulous smelly present in the one closest to your seat. Ugh! Even thinking about it makes my stomach churn! When the wheels of death made contact with the American tarmac I was so overwhelmed with happiness and joy, my sudden found perkiness earned a couple glares from the cabin crew and a few murmured insults but, oh well not like I'd end up seeing them again anytime soon.

Mum, who was standing next to me, sighed at me then started chuckling as we walked from the plane bags in hand and into the airport towards security near the exits.

I placed my bag in the white plastic box and walked through the metal detector with ease knowing I have nothing invalid on me. After the checks I grabbed my bag and waited next to the exit for mum, I couldn't help but notice all the people that stared at me that passed it got to the point where I started wondering if I had something on my face, so I turned around to look in the window but instead I come face to face with a creepy looking guy about my height he had blonde hair, brown eyes and looked a little muscular with a rather smug grin plastered on his white-yellow skin.

"Oh, erm.. sorry." I said trying to make my way around him but he kept stepping in stride with me.

"Can I help you?" I spoke up again trying to get anger in my voice but I failed as it shook with some nerves. Thank you God for making my voice fail me!

"Not really, you just look hot. Hi, I'm Joe and did I pick up a British accent there?" He said in what I'd described as a very thick accent raising his eyebrow at the end of his sentence. I just nodded in reply, uncomfortable wheret his conversation would possibly end up.

"Cool, but you do look hot for an English one I'll give you that." He spoke again with that thick voice looking me up and down, I found my voice now. Finally.

"So, is this what you do? Go to airports and tell girls that they look hot in the hopes you'll get a girlfriend?" I said my voice stronger than before with some venom coating the words, Jeff took no notice of the hisses behind the questions.

"Not girlfriends, but kinda like casual friends with a complicated relationship." He said winking and reaching his hands out and pulled me towards him where I crashed against his chest as his hands went down my back and rested just above my butt.;

"Hey there, sexy. So.." He whispered leaning into me, I looked at him and stared into his eyes right before kneeing him in between his legs and dashing to find my mum while he was on the floor both hands in between his legs. Looks like that self defence class is pretty useful.

Not long after the incident I found my mum and told her what had happened at first she was horrified but calmed down when I told her I defended myself and she made me promise that I would carry a can of pepper spray with me from now on, which she had in her own purse.

"Are we getting a taxi- oops sorry I mean cab?" I asked her, correcting myself. I had to remember that some things had different names here.

"Nope, I got a rental car. But soon I have to buy us a car with the money we got from the old one." She said looking around the car park for something, I'm going to guess she found it as she strode off to the right side of the car park with me lagging behind her. We walked past thousands of rows of cars of different colours, models and shapes until mum stopped in front of a Jeep Wrangler 2dr which was dark blue.

"Oh my god, this is actually gorgeous!" I screamed when I was seated in the front passenger and the bags stored on the back seats and some smaller ones stuffed in the boot.

"I know it's one of the reasons why I got it, I think when I buy a car I want this one!" She exclaimed back dancing in her seat and clapping her hands together as she was putting the keys in the ignition.

"One of the reasons?" I questioned her buckling my seat belt.

"I know where we are going! It's where your- It's a really nice place to go! You'll love it!" She said quickly but I don't think that's the real reason she was going to say something else but cut herself off mid sentence. I nodded tiredly, I hadn't slept on the plane because I was so terrified that it would crash while I was asleep. About 5 minutes of driving I fell into my deep slumber.

**I woke up in a clearing surrounded by trees, there were a variety of flowers covering the ground while the sky above was thick with grey clouds and I could hear the thunder rolling in waves. I looked around again and tried calling out for mum but nothing came from my mouth, I tried again but I still couldn't speak. **

**I looked down to see all the flowers growing up body trapping me and circling my legs. When I moved my head to the side the plants tightened around me, I realised it was almost suffocating me and I tried to scream but no sound was made, suddenly everything around me was changing the clearing was gone and replaced by brown dirt and a ravine filled with water with trees pushed back from the ridge's edge. **

**On the other side was a person, they looked inhumanly beautiful and pale, it was a small woman with spiky black hair and topaz coloured eyes she moved forward towards the edge of the rocks and a sickly sweet smell hit me. I gagged on the disgusting air that invaded my mouth and nose, the woman took a few steps back before running back towards me at the speed of light and she leaped the ravine landing a few paces away from me, the smell was stronger and something in my head screamed out danger but she hadn't done anything to me.**

"**Hello," She said her voice sounding like a musical chime, "I won't hurt you, I promise." She smiled showing me her gleaming white teeth as she outstretched her hand placing****it on the side of my face.**

I woke up startled and looked around, I was still in the Jeep and we had just pulled up at a cabin-like house I looked next to the house and saw only one other house around both were lots of trees. Comparing the two houses the one we were parked outside was considerably bigger and had a large brown wooden porch the house itself was a light blue colour but the house next door was a yellowy colour making the difference more noticeable.

"Welcome home, sweetie!" Mum cheered happily from next to me, I smiled despite myself and was pulled into a bear hug from her.

"Do you like it, Evangeline?" She asked me sounding worried about my answer.

"It looks good on the outside, are we gonna go in or sit here in the rental cuddling for the next 6 hours?" I laughed pulling out of the hug and smiling at my mum, who turned off the engine took the keys out and jumped out the car, I followed suit while she was dancing towards our new home.

"Where exactly are we in America?" I questioned my mum as she tried to find the right key to unlock the front door.

"La Push Washington, the weather is just like England and I know you love nature so here was better than a big city and it's a lot like Sutton with the close friends and family stuff." She said as she found the right key and put it in the lock.

"But we don't have family here, they're back in England?" I said, well rather asked her as she pushed the door aside revealing all our old stuff in the new house in well organised places and pretty much everything set up, my mouth fell open as I walked into the threshold. Mum laughed at my expression and tapped under my chin with two fingers.

"Don't be so surprised, I have a couple friends here who set up the place with a couple others. Everything has been put away by the guys." She said walking into a room, I followed her into the room that turned out to be the kitchen.

"Guys?! Sorting my stuff? Like my clothes?!" I shrieked terrified at the idea of guys finding my underwear selection.

"No, I told them to just leave the clothes in the boxes and take them to our rooms. No looksies!" She replied quickly taking two mugs from a cupboard and placing them on the worktop, dropping tea bags into them and adding a spoonful of sugar to each.

"Whew, thank you. I nearly had a panic attack!" I breathed out deeply making my way to the large dining table and pulling it out before plopping onto it and putting my hands over my face.

"I knew you wouldn't like it if they did, plus they're around your age too so you'll be going to school with them and you really don't need them knowing about your lingerie." She replied winking at me, oh thank god it would've been worse if they had looked and I was in the same classes as them! Mum walked over to where I was sitting and placed a cup of tea in front of me and sat on the chair across of me.

"Thanks," I said appreciatively, tea can always calm me down when I'm stressed, "When will I meet these guys then?"

"In about thirty-five minutes." She replied smiling at me over her Best Mum Ever mug, I drank all the tea in one ignoring the burning it was causing in my throat down to my stomach. I ran to the sink dumping the dark blue mug in it and dashed for the stairs, I swear I heard mum laughing quietly behind me.

All the doors upstairs were open and in two of the rooms of the hall had king-size beds, what I never had a king-size bed before? I knew it was mine because the boxes on the unsheeted duvet had my name scribbled on the side, I walked in looking around as I went, the walls were a deep red and had a thin cream line going horizontal on each wall but only one hadn't been painted it was just plain white and at the top of the white wall was a piece of paper taped down, I got on my tiptoes to read it, it said:

"**Hello Evangeline,**

**Welcome to your new home and new bedroom! This wall is your art wall 'cause we know you love to draw and paint, feel free to put whatever you want on here. A couple of us will be around later and you can thank us for all the work we put in on it, I'm gonna love winding you up ;) See you later and enjoy the house while you have it just the two of you!**

**Jacob.**

**P.s. We will be bearing gifts as a house warming!"**

I smiled after I read it, Jacob seems like an ok guy through his note but I wonder if he'll be like that in person. Only one way to find that out. I walked over to the bed and opened a box that was filled with all my clothes, I pulled out some dark blue ripped skinny jeans and an orange shirt that said "Zombies eat brains. You're safe." In black letters and pulled my hair out of its pony tail to let it flow around my face, I got changed quickly very quickly and looked at myself in the mirror on the wall.

I looked ok and plain so that was good, after my quick inspection of myself I headed back down the stairs and towards where the only sound was coming from, the sound was coming from the door next to the kitchen I guessed it was the living room because I could hear the familiar sound of Grease playing. I walked in, I was right the room was huge bigger than the one back in England, Grease was on the TV and my mum was resting on the sofa with a blanket on herself, I sat next to her and watched the movie too. Until I had a burning question to ask.

"Mum, I didn't know you had friends out here, you should've said so we could have visited." I said to her my eyes glued to the screen where everyone was dancing in a school gym. She sighed,

"Well, I haven't spoke to them in years and we had a disagreement a few years back. Kinda didn't talk that much." She said sadly, from the corner of my eyes I could see her staring at the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry that happened but you're all talking again, right?" I asked turning my body so it was now in the corner of the sofa with my back against the arm.

"Yeah, stuff was resolved and we got ov-" She stopped talking as there was a knock at the door, were they here already? Oh god, what if they didn't like me? Mum got up off the sofa and made her way out of the room to answer the front door to our visitors, I didn't get much time to think of how much they could see me as a pale freak as mum entered the room shortly after leaving it with six guys built with massive bulging muscles.

They all looked nearly identical with their short black hair and russet skin tones and each bearing a confused look and holding a gift each, I smiled at them out of politeness and they smiled in return. Three of the boys sat on other sofa while the other three sat themselves on the floor, I swear they all looked so similar it was unbelievable, they had to be brothers and at least in either mid-teens or early-twenties. One of the guys on the sofa spoke up first.

"Hey Evangeline, I'm Jacob Black," He said in a deep voice it sounded a little authoritative other maybe it was something else?

"Hi." I said back, shortly after one of the guys sat on the ground spoke. Mum excused herself from the room leaving me with the guys that looked like they could break your neck with a click of their fingers.

"She has a British accent!" He shouted excitedly, I just shook my head from side to side while smiling so he knew I was kidding.

"Oh yeah and I'm Seth Clearwater." He said happily smiling like a kid in a candy store, I think there is a little brother thing about Seth that just wants me to make sure he doesn't get hurt, jeez what is wrong with them? Scrap that, what is wrong with me?

"This is Collin Littlesea," He said motioning to the boy on his left who smiled and waved, I returned his smile,

"And this is Brady Fuller," Motioning to his right, this boy nodded at me and smiled again I was still smiling at everyone.

"Over there is Embry Call," The guy on Jacobs left waved at me.

"And that is Quil Ateara the fifth." Quil smiled at me and I smiled too knowing that I hadn't said anything stupid. Yet anyway.

"You guys look really alike." I said my thoughts out loud by mistake I looked at each of them and all of whom were smiling, it was quiet for a moment before any spoke up again.

"Are you joining the Tribal school on the Rez?" Collin asked changing the subject altogether, for that I was thankful.

"Yeah but, 'cause its the Quileute school I guess I'm going to stick out a lot." I sighed looking down and playing with my hands, at this moment I realized how scared I actually was of moving to the other end of the world.

"Yeah, you will but, you can hang out with us if you want?" I looked up to see it was Brady offering for me to join them at school.

"Are you really sure you want to be seen in public with me? I'm kinda like this big flashy thing that attracts unwanted attention.." I trailed off letting them know they didn't have to.

"And you think we don't with our amazing good looks?" Seth said winking at me I laughed because I bet they would get a lot of stares when 6'8 guys with muscles bulging from their shirts walk down a corridor.

"Yeah, sure Seth sure." I said reaching over to pat the top of his head but he grabbed my arm with his large hand that felt like he had a fever and pulled me to the floor where he attempted to tickle me, but sadly for him I'm not ticklish.

"Why aren't you ticklish?" He huffed pouting his lips at me, I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"'Cause I'm just not, sorry but it's better for me." I replied pinching his cheeks while the other guys laughed, I also noticed his cheeks were really hot too.

"Seth are you ill? Your skin is really hot, do you have a fever?" I asked him, worrying that he was seriously ill but his behaviour seemed fine.

"Nah, it's a genetic condition." He said as though it was a rehearsed phrase, I just nodded my head I looked at the others some Embry and Brady looked confused while Collin, Quil and Jacob exchanged worried glances.

"Sooo, about them presents then?" I asked smiling slyly changing the subject to something better.

"Yup." Jacob said popping the 'p' and then threw the box he had on his lap at me nearly hitting my face but I caught it easily smiling at him while some of the others whistled, then I got pelted by five other gifts one hit me on the massive bruise on my ribs I got from someone that had pushed me into table a couple weeks ago, when it made contact I took in a sharp breath and my breath stopped as it stung all the way through my body. This bruise caused way to much pain.

"Evangeline, breath!" Collin yelled from somewhere near me, making my ears ring. Suddenly I was being pushed back on the floor by warm hands and I could hear Seth, Collin and Brady are panicking somewhere near by about air and lungs and being killed.

Jacob was hovering over me telling me to breath but somehow I couldn't, someone placed a hand on my bruised ribs making me take in sharp breaths,the room was filled with concerned and startled voices as the hands moved to the top on my chest trying to do CPR. My vision was starting to fuzz around the edges, I sucked inwards for air and it worked!

My vision cleared and I could breath again, I tried to sit up but several warm hands pushed me down again.

"Ow." I said, my throat felt scratchy and sore, I raised my hand up to my throat rubbing at it.

"Oh my Taha Aki!" Quil whisper-yelled from above me, I looked down to see that my shirt had ridden up showing my purple bruise that covered some of my stomach. I sat up slowly as everywhere ached, looking around at all of them as I did, each one was staring with wide eyes.

"Can one of you help me?" I asked so quietly that I didn't hear my own voice but Embry did as he reached out towards me, I latched onto his arms as he pulled me up.

"Someone get her some pain killers and water." Embry's deep voice said as he gently guided me to the sofa and pushed me down onto it, everyone had formed a half circle around me and looked at different stages of concern or anger.

"How did it happen?" Jacob snarled from between his lips as Brady came back with a massive glass of water and the painkillers he too looked like he could kill.

"Someone pushed me into a table a couple weeks ago, it hasn't cleared up." I said, tears stinging my eyes from the pain, I reached out for the painkillers wincing as the movement increased the sting slightly. Brady gave me the tablets and I put them in my mouth gratefully took the water from him gulping it down once the glass made contact with my lips.

"Why hasn't it gone?" Seth demanded softly, all his cheerfulness gone, I looked at them each again and noticed they were shaking, not like shaking when cold but their bodies vibrating.

"I don't know, it usually goes in a week. This one hasn't." I said sitting up gently trying to put little pressure on the bruise.

"Who?" Collin said slowly, looking ready for murder.

"Just some kid who didn't like me, I don't know who and it doesn't matter anyway." I mumbled, I don't like all this attention or the intense stares. Jacob seemed to sense this.

"Collin, Brady, Embry and Quil. It's getting late you should leave." Jacob said in a clenched tone I felt something roll over me, they nodded and quickly but swiftly exited a few moments after they were gone I felt a weirdness surrounding me. Probably because I was aching so much, that's the reason.

Seth took a breath and his shaking stopped, "Evangeline, what else did everyone do?" He asked softly sitting down next to me, I could feel the heat emitting from his body.

"It was just pushing and nudging, a bit of name calling. Nothing I can't handle!" I quickly assured him putting my hand on his forearm as though that would help make him see I was fine.

Jacob scooped up the discarded gifts and sat down on my other side handing me one wrapped in blue, I read the label it was from Quil, I opened the present and inside was a plate made of white plastic and had a picture of Quil on it.

I started laughing my head off and pointing at the photo where he looked pretty smug with that smile on his face. Once the other two caught on they started laughing as well, Jacob handed me another and tried to find the label but there wasn't one curiously I opened it and there was a beautiful picture of a clearing with purplish-red flowers everywhere and trees forming a circle around the outside and the sky was a light blue without a single cloud.

"Wow, who got this?" I asked staring at the picture, it was breathtaking. I lifted my eyes from the masterpiece in front of me and they spotted Seth who appeared to be sniffing the air.

"Seth, what're you doing?" I asked him quizzically and my eyebrows raising in question to.

"Huh, oh nothing. Thought I smelled some food, I guess I'm hungry!" He said after a brief pause and smiled at me, I just nodded and placed the picture next to the other gift.

After receiving every gift, (I got the plate from Quil, a brown welcome home mat from Collin, a large beer glass from Jared, a black leather bracelet from Brady, a blue blanket that said 'Rock on.' from Seth, a huge photo frame from Jacob without a photo in it, as well as the beautiful image.) I looked at every detail in the image of the clearing. I looked so familiar but I just couldn't place where I'd know it since I tried to explore my mind and see what came to the surface to match the picture before me, but to no avail.

"It looks so familiar to me, I've seen it before but I have no idea where!" I sighed in frustration and placing both of my palms on the side of my head as I could feel a headache approaching.

"You've seen this clearing before?" Jacob asked slowly from beside me.

"Yeah but I don't know where from!" I screamed out still annoyed that my brain couldn't process what I wanted, "You guys should get going, I need to sleep for the rest of the year." I stated getting to my feet and pulling on both of their arms pulling them in the direction of the front door. They both nodded their heads and swiftly left with confusion plastered onto their faces.

Whatever, I thought to myself, it's been a long day.

_**A/N: Hi everyone I'd just like to say thanks for reading this story but, please do leave reviews as it gives me encouragement to continue with Evangeline's journey. Again thank you very much I really appreciate you reading. Until next chapter ;) **_

_**~Miss-DarkWolf-Kacey **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: New school, new everything.**_

_Three days after the visit from the muscularly men I had to prepare for school. The Quileute Tribal School. The one where every single dark skinned Quileute went to school, I must be the only pale faced person there. _

_This is the reason why at five__A.M I am lying beneath my blankets thinking of the possible ways to skip today and every other day for the following two__years. Turns out in America kids have to stay at school until they become eighteen__years old, I was a panicking mess I had no idea if anyone would like me or if I'd be shunned. _

_A few__moments__debate I came to the conclusion that I'd have to face the music and today would be that day so I slowly got out of bed with my stomach twisted in knots, grabbed a towel before quickly entering the shower. _

_Putting the__water on a hot setting to try to relax my tense muscles as well as__ease the ache in my body, after the water that pelted my body began to get colder I hopped out and dried myself off_ _slipping__into a pair of light blue jeans with rips on the knees and thighs matching it with a plain white t-shirt and a black denim jacket that stopped at mid torso I rolled up the long sleeves halfway._

_I took a peek of the clock it said it was only ten to six so I slowly brushed my teeth and also slowly ate my breakfast to waste time, mum was still in bed so I tried to be as quiet as possible so that I wouldn't get the 'first day at school' speech. This morning was going very very slow.. I think at some point I fell back to sleep because I was shook awake by mum whom announced that I had twenty__minutes left._

_"__Sweetie, how about you take some driving lessons soon?" Mum asked me after pushing me to sit up,_

_"__Suppose," I yawned while stretching out my legs,_

_"__Good, then you can have the Jeep." She said smiling brightly at me._

_"__The car is actually ours?" I squealed in excitement, I love that car! I love Jeeps, especially the one sitting in the driveway!_

_"__No, it's yours!" Mum squealed back at me, I literally pounced on her almost suffocating__her in a hug. Ok, so now my day is looking up but,__I had about 15 minutes until school.. Oh god, I'm not ready for school no, no, no._

_Yeah when I want time to slow down it's like 'Hey Eva! Oh, you want it to go slower? Nope, not gonna happen for you!' So here I was leaving the house with the light rain leaving dark spots on my clothing and bag which sat heavily__my shoulder walking to school or possibly my doom. _

_It only took a couple minutes__to walk to the only school on the reservation but I had to go into the main office to try to navigate my way to all the classes so I went before anyone else would be there, I was right about thinking to go early as I saw the car park was empty. I didn't need people staring at me before the day even started, I looked around and saw a small building and above a red double door there was a sign 'Main Office'._

_I made my way over to the doors practising__in my head what I was going to say 'Hello, I'm new here. Could I have my schedule, please?' Obviously I was new, anyone that looked at me for one second would see that but it was manners._

_I walked through the doors and the walls were a light limy colour and there were various wooden chairs against the walls with matching small tables with magazines on top of them, but most of the room was taken up by a long wooden desk which I approached and waited for someone to ask what I needed. _

_A short plump women with dark tanned skin and shoulder length black hair sat on the chair in front of me and smiled._

_"__Hello, what can I do for you?" She asked in a polite tone but it was obvious her eyes were questioning my being here._

_"__Erm.. Hi, I'm new here and.. um I need a schedule, please? Um.." I replied nervously, why am I now nervous! Seriously!_

_"__Oh, what's your name and I'll get your classes printed." She said still smiling widely at me._

_"__Evangeline Dial." I said back smiling in return at her for not questioning me, she began typing away quickly on the computer and less than a second after__I heard a printer kick into start._

_"__Well, I'm Miss Rivers and I'll also give you a map so you can find everything," She said getting up from her seat and walking through a door behind her, returning__seconds later with three pieces of paper in hand._

_"__Here is your schedule and a map of the school and you'll need to get this slip signed by each of your teachers," She told me kindly,__handing over__the pieces of paper. "Also if you want a locker now they are free so it's either number 207 or 264?" I thought about it for a moment before telling her my answer._

_"__I'll have the 264 locker, please." I said giving her a small smile, I mean it has to be a good sign that there is a locker with even numbers available just for me._

_"__Ok, you can find it easily as it is across from your homeroom." She said politely again._

_"__Thanks, bye." I spoke softly walking backwards in the direction of some doors I presumed was for the main building and where the rest of the school was. _

_Spinning around to walk forwards instead of backwards I then came face to face, or rather face to chest, with Brady who was standing in the way of the doors. He was wearing a black shirt that gripped to his muscled torso and a pair of blue jeans with black trainers, I looked up at his face questioningly at his amused smile pulled back over his perfectly white teeth._

_"__Hey Evangeline, want me to show you around?" He asked sounding excited, who could be excited over showing the new girl around? _

_"__Um.. Sure but, ah, why?" I said timidly in reply, ok so now I realise how socially awkward I am around new people depending on the place I am in. _

_I was fine with the guys at my house because, well, it was __**my**__house. This however is not, this is school the one place for public humiliation and hatred spurring from the hormones of teenagers trapped in single rooms together._

_"__Because you said you'd hang with us here, what you don't want to now?" He said the last part with a pout and puppy dog eyes, to be honest I'm not the type to fall._

_"__Yeah I do, but I just thought you'd all take that offer back." I answered honestly, I did think that they had only offered it to make me feel better about moving across the world. Obviously not. _

_"__Why would we do that? You have a cool accent, you are part of the group now." He replied smiling at me before ushering me through the doorway he'd been blocking, right now I couldn't help but feel relieved due to the fact they had kept true to their word. Well, I knew Brady had but I'd have to wait for the others to say that._

_"__What do you have first?" He questioned pulling his timetable from his pocket and looking at it, I looked at my own to be greeted by the words 'Chemistry. Mr Samson. Room 105.'_

_"__Are you in my year?" I asked stupidly, "I mean grade, I am so rubbish at this American stuff." I amended sighing at my lack of Americanism. _

_"__Well, I'm a sophomore but I'm almost sixteen!" He said rocking on his feet, my mouth dropped open._

_"__You're fifteen! You look older than me!" I whisper-yelled__at him in utter shock and terror as I knew he wouldn't be in my classes._

_"__Yeah, ok it's called good genes and just my regular handsomeness." He winked at me as I stood staring at him still in my shocked state, "Anyway like I asked, what do you have?" Brady lifted his hand up placing__it under my chin, I could feel his scolding skin before it even made contact with my own, he pushed up my jaw closing my mouth after he'd closed my mouth his burning hand dropped by his side._

_"__I have Chemistry with an__Mr Samson." I announced trying to get some of my composure back in place._

_"__Sweet I think that either Rafe or Emerson have that first or all of them, you'll figure it out and you'll figure out if it's the other two." He said thoughtfully for a few moments before pointing towards a door which I guessed was first class. Brady and I swiftly said our goodbyes as the corridors began to fill with students who kept shooting me looks of either interest or utter disgust._

_I walked through the door that Brady had pointed out and slowly headed towards the large table at the front of the room where a man with dark skin and black hair back in a ponytail was sat, he wore a blue and white chequered shirt and black jeans with dark tennis shoes._

_"__Hi, I'm Evangeline Dial. I'm new here and could you sign this slip please?" I asked Mr Samson and held out the slip he was supposed to sign towards him._

_"__Hello Evangeline, I'm Mr Samson but you probably already figured that out. Anyway yes I can sign it, otherwise Miss Rivers will behead me." He said chuckling and took the slip from my hand signing__it before handing it back to me._

_"__The seats on the back row aren't taken, well one of the seats isn't. It's the one of the back left near the window." I nodded and thanked him heading towards the seat he had instructed. When I sat down I stole a look at the world outside the window but, it was only trees that had grown closely together, I was still staring out the window by the time the rest of the class came in which in this case wasn't so bad I didn't have to see them all looking at me. _

_I hadn't noticed that someone had taken the seat next to me until I turned a little and saw a person there, I looked at his face because of the muscles in his arms were exactly like the guys who came to my house but I realised it must be Rafe or Emerson. _

_"__Hey, sorry I didn't realise you were sat there." I apologised to the boy, or well man, beside me._

_"__Nah, that's ok." He said looking confused as he in turn looked at my face._

_"__Anyway I'm Evangeline Dial." I said smiling and stuck out my hand for him to shake._

_"__Yeah the new girl with the awesome accent, I'm Rafe Hillan." He replied shaking my small pale hand in his gigantic bronze one, like the other guys I met with a massive body of muscles had a unnaturally warm hand._

_"__We have to work in pairs, want to be my partner?" He asked dropping my hand and nudging my arm repeatedly as he wanted to be my partner._

_"__Sure, what are we supposed to be doing? I wasn't listening.." I said quietly, turning my body towards him and tapping the table with my nails, Rafe seemed annoyed by me doing this because he flattened my hand._

_"__We are doing bacteria in blood, and please don't do that to the table. It hurts my ears." He told me while staring daggers at my hand on the top of our table as though I would continue and he'd glare it to death._

_"__Ok, and sorry I didn't realise it'd hurt your ears." I said reaching up, a long way, and tapping the top of his head then jumped off my chair heading towards the samples of blood and took three__different clear glass tubs. _

_I could smell something like a metal or copper scent as I set the pots on the table in front of Rafe, he must have smelled something awful too because his nose scrunched up a little before it resumed its smiling._

_"__So.. You want to look through the microscope?" I asked him pushing the microscope at him, sometimes the zoom vision on microscopes make me feel queasy. Not just a little queasy, but to the point where I feel like I am going to vomit like the Niagara Falls. Oh, that was good American speaking!_

_"__Erm.. Sure, usually other girls demand to have everything first." He replied smiling, I let out a breath_ _nodding__as he looked through the lens. After a few minutes he predicted it had various types of bacteria but didn't tell me and just wrote it in my book instead._

_"__Ok, your turn to discover the stuff." He spoke after he'd written the information and shoved the microscope in front of me, oh god! I can't embarrass myself in front of him, I wouldn't hear the end of it!_

_I placed my eye over the lens and braced myself for the sickness that swamps me as always, but I was really surprised that when I was looking through at the bacteria, I didn't feel sick at all. I released the breath I was unconsciously holding._

_"__What you afraid of microscopes?" A female voice sneered, I looked up to see a girl with the usual tanned skin but her eyes were hazel and she had the figure a girl would kill for, she was gorgeous but she was mocking me. The unknown girl was leaning very close to Rafe who shifted closer towards me away from the girl. On the spot I decided I was sick of being picked on and pushed around._

_"__No, but have you heard of personal space?" I answered back coolly, my brain was panicking because I didn't stick up for myself, like, ever._

_"__I'm not in your personal space, idiot." She shot back, honestly it didn't hurt because I've been called worse._

_"__Ouch, 'idiot' that really hurt me in the feels," I faked hurt and placed a hand over my heart, "Can you not see that when you lean closer to Rafe he moves away, stop pushing yourself on him and just leave him alone." I told her, I seem to be more observant in La Push. Fury crossed her eyes and she stood straight glaring__at me._

_"__Yeah and what are you his girlfriend now? Worried you got competition, every guy would choose me over you." She said menacingly, fury still evident._

_"__I don't doubt that guys would pick up the school whore over me and no I'm not Rafe's girlfriend. But I am his friend and it is obvious he doesn't like you forcing yourself onto him." I stated smiling sweetly at her, she huffed__and stomped__away from us. I felt proud I'd stuck up for myself and Rafe._

_"__Hey, sorry if I ruined your chances with her. Your behaviour kind of looked like you wanted to run for the hills?" I said the last bit, it sounded like a question._

_"__No you just did me a massive favour, I own you one! Ever since I got muscles she hasn't left me alone and has been forcing herself onto me, quiet literally." He told me in reassurance, smiling at me like I just gave him a Ferrari._

_"__Ok and sorry for saying the friend bit, I thought that would make her go." I said smiling in return and writing down the bacteria I had seen._

_"__Not a problem, you are my friend so its cool. But I still owe you something in return." He reminded me tapping his nose with his forefinger._

_"__How do you owe me anything? I only stopped that girl." I pointed out to him as he looked at the other sample._

_"__You stopped her from annoying me for hopefully the rest of my life. So I owe you." He smiled into the microscope, I sighed loudly so he could hear, he laughed at me. _

_The rest of the class went rather smoothly, I got lots of work done with the help from Rafe occasionally and the unnamed annoying girl didn't approach us but in turn spent the lesson either shooting daggers at me or glaring. Overall nothing horrible had happened, yet._

_"__What do you have now?" Rafe asked curiously as we started to put stuff away, I pulled my bag onto the table and opened it to put my things in._

_"__English, what have you got?" I replied shutting my bag, I hope that someone I know will be in my class. I don't want to be alone and I feel like I can trust these guys._

_"__Ah, sorry," He spoke sadly, he did look sad that he wouldn't be with me, "I've got History. But one of the other guys will be there, you won't be alone." He finished smiling at me, how did he know I didn't want to be alone? Was I really that easy to read?_

_"__How do you know that I don't want to be alone?" I questioned raising an eyebrow, how did he know? Yes, apparently I am._

_"__Your face_ _was horrified__when I said I wasn't going to be in that class, but you quickly covered that up. But not quick enough." He said smiling still giving me a wink, I shifted my bag from the table and on to my right shoulder. Rafe looked at the cover on my bag, the smile vanished from his peachy lips as surprise took over his eyes,_

_"__Nice bag." He commented his face filling with glee and excitement, I nodded slowly. Ok, maybe these guys are a little weird, well Rafe is getting really happy over a bag I mean seriously what other guy does that?_

_Turns out I didn't have any of the guys I knew in my English class, I concentrated really hard so that the time would fly by, luckily it did so I was free from the__room. _

_Gossip has got around of the new girl but the rumours going around are hilarious! When I heard two girls whispering about one of the rumours I had to keep my hand over my mouth for the entire time listening to them__to stop from laughing aloud. According to the student body I moved from England because my parents wanted to split me up with my thirty__year old boyfriend whom had impregnated me four__times. I found this so funny because they all thought__would that someone older than eleven__years old would find me attractive__enough._

_Another rumour is that I'm on the run from police for doing a robbery from a shop getting away with £20,000, honestly I have no idea how any of these ideas came to be probably just the imagination of a certain teen who hates me. Yeah, the one about the thirty__year old boyfriend came from the girl who was smothering Rafe, her name is Angie and a bunch of people believe everything that leaves her mouth. She could say that The Beatles were her uncles and they'd believe it._

_I managed to locate the cafeteria because nearly everyone was making a beeline for the food, I followed suit but at a slower pace and ended up in a line that moved slower than a snail. It took nearly twenty__minutes for me to be served, I looked for the most edible food so I had a sandwich with white bread and ham, an apple and a cherry Cola it all came to $8.75. Only when I got my food I quickly noticed that I had no one to sit with or which table I should sit at._

_"__Hello there," A male spoke in my ear, I jumped in fright and almost dropped my tray but a hand reached out to steady it, I then found myself looking up at Seth._

_"__Can you maybe not give me a heart attack when you greet me?" I asked him seriously, I was not kidding I could hear my heart pounding out of my rib cage, he laughed grabbing my arm and dragging me to a table occupied by Rafe, Emerson, Collin, Brady and five__guys I didn't know the names of, also there__were only two girls one sat next to Collin and the other next to Emerson. _

_Seth pushed me into a empty seat next to one of the guys I didn't know and he sat on my other side, I glanced at the guy next to me but his appearance was like the others, buff and the shortly cropped black hair though his face held a pained expression. _

_"__Are you ok?" I found myself asking him, he looked like he'd just had both his arms broken. He turned to look at me and the pain swooped from his features as shock held his face, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

_"__Why does everyone look at me like that?" I muttered angrily under my breath pulling my sandwich out of the packet starting to__pick at it._

_"__Sorry, yeah I'm ok." He spoke rather sadly, I couldn't help but want to hug him, ok this air is doing something to me. I seem perfectly fine with these dangerous looking buff guys and want to make all of them happy, why?! I sat alone in my thoughts until I felt a poke in my side, glancing up I saw the entire table looking at me. Now they notice me, are they going to tell me to shove off? _

_"__Ok, time for names I think," Seth gleefully exclaimed, I think I've found the peace keeper of the group. _

_"__Everyone this Evangeline-" _

_I interrupted him by saying "Just call me Eva."_

_"__Right, this is Bennett," A guy with a cheeky look__next to Collin smiled at me. _

_"__and that is Cale," The boy sat next to me smiled sadly before staring blankly at the table. _

_"__that is Finley," The person across from me waved._

_"__that's Logan, Isaac and Jase." Three boys to my left smiled._

_"__And those two ladies over there are Skye and Louise." The girls smiled warily as everyone broke out in separate conversations and continued to eat their mounts of food, each one of the guys had a ton of food on their trays._

_"__Are you really going to eat all that?" I asked Cale and Seth, they burst out with laughter which caused some passer-bys to jump in fright and scurry away quickly. They had a mountain of food that stacked up to my shoulders on their trays._

_"__Yeah, we're growing boys, you know?" Seth said as he dug into his food, in the pit of my stomach something felt off. I pushed my sandwich away towards Cale, something in my stomach wasn't right. _

_"__Ok." I said calmly, I could feel something was really wrong but I didn't know what._

_"__Eva, you ok? You've gone paler than normal." Finely said worriedly across from the table._

_"__Yeah, yeah I'm ok." I said quietly I even barely heard myself, everything started to black out on the edge of my vision, "Nurse." I said before I passed out and slipped from my chair into Cale._

_I woke up on a green bed with a white thin sheet that crinkled as I turned to swing my legs over the edge, a nurse walked in she wore a white apron made of plastic underneath she wore a light green dress with black shoes that had a small heel._

_"__Good to see you're up, you've only got 10 minutes left of the lunch hour so you won't miss your classes if you feel better. Do you feel ok enough to back to lessons?" She said sweetly while looking me over, I nodded at her but the uneasiness was still in my stomach._

_"__Well, you'll have to take this note to your teachers to let them be aware of the situation." She continued handing me a slip of paper, "Also there is some boys outside that bought you in and refused to leave until you woke." She smiled slyly at me, all I could do is nod my head. I pushed myself off the bed and headed towards the exit, I realised I didn't have my bag or phone._

_"__Miss? Where are my things?" I asked politely I vaguely wondered why the guys would do that, I barely know any of them._

_"__Oh I don't know, you didn't have anything when you were brought in." She said walking into her office and closing the door, I walked through the exit and immediately got pulled into a wall of muscle and warmth,_

_"__Oh god Eva, don't do that you gave us all a heart attack." Seth said worriedly, holding me tightly to his chest, a minute later and everyone I sat with at lunch hugged me and each almost refused to let me go like I'd run into something and hurt myself again. I noticed that Skye had a body temperature like Seth has._

_"__Ok, ok air please!" I shrieked as Finely and Cale both walked towards me, "Do any of you know where my stuff is?" I asked looking around at everyone's faces, Brady held my bag and phone out to me while shaking with laughter. I raised my eyebrow at him in questioning, I took my things back unlocked my phone to find 5 voice mails and 15 text messages all from Helena. _

_**I need you to ring me, I need your help.. xx ~ Helie**_

_**Eva, please please don't leave me like this xx ~ Helie**_

_**Please just message me I need you xx ~ Helie**_

_**Evangeline I really need to talk to you xx ~ Helie**_

_**Only you can help xx ~ Helie**_

_**Don't ignore me, please help. You're the one I trust xx ~ Helie**_

_Those were the first six text messages, I began panicking again but I remembered to take deep breaths._

_"__Evangeline, what's wr-" Collin began but I just raised my hand to silence him as I listened to the first voice mail._

_"__**Evie, I need you right now could you pick up your phone or ring me back or text or something. I need you so much. I love you." **__Helena tear filled voice filled my ear and on the last part her voice broke. Knowing that I wasn't there when she needed me made me feel disgusted in myself as a human being._

_The uneasiness turned to full force, something was seriously up she barely ever cried and because of this is I knew instantly that she really did need me. I rang her number not even registering the people in the room were staring at me, she picked up on the third beep,_

_"__Helie, oh god I'm sorry! What's wrong?" I demanded as soon as her breathing filled my ear drums, her breaths sounded heavy like she'd been crying._

_"__Oh Evangeline, I need to tell you but later," She began her voice sounding stiff._

_"__Helena why later? What's going on?" I asked franticly, her tone was so indifferent and so not her, she was happy and light hearted. Nothing like the one on the phone._

_"__I.. I want to tell you later. Privately. But please text me I need you, I'll tell you everything later. I promise." Helena pleaded her voice thick with tears, then I heard the beeping sound again signalling that she had ended the call._

_"__Hey, hey. Are you ok?" Skye whispered to me, I didn't realise she was stood this close to me. She lifted her hand and wiped something wet off my face, great I'm crying! _

_"__Yeah," I said taking a deep breath and wiping my eyes on my sleeve to swat away tears, Skye smiled sadly at me before pulling me in another boiling hug._

_"__Ok.. Thanks for bringing me here and welcoming me into school and stuff, yeah.. erm.. thanks." I stumbled over my words as I left the room breaking into a fast walk to my last two__classes._

_**A/N:**__**Hello to those of you have chosen to read this story! I just wanted to put this A/N in here to thank my first reviewer, your little comment made me happy for days on end. So I dedicate this chapter to you for making me want to write more. Thank you to everyone who has either favourited or followed the story and to all of you that are reading it but, please do review as I would love to hear what you think so far and what you think might happen next. ;) **_

_**Until next time,**_

_**~Miss-DarkWolf-Kacey**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Her suffering_

_As soon as I set one foot in my bedroom I immediately pulled out my phone, worry and terror had been eating me alive since Helena's mysterious phone call. I was afraid because I've only seen her a few times in that state, so it was something seriously affecting her and I'd do anything to see my best friend back to normal. I had also compiled to her request to text her but I didn't get a message back which deeply concerned me even more. _

_I scrolled through my contact list as I dumped my bag next to my vanity mirror and threw myself on my large bed, I reached the H section of the list and pressed the call button next to Helena's name, worry was still gripping my head and heart as I waited to hear her voice. She didn't answer it went on to her voice mail._

_"__**Hey! Sorry I can't answer right now, leave me a message though!**_

_**Beep!"**_

_I hung up tapping my fingers on leg my mind was going into overdrive without reasoning. I tried to ring her again after calming myself, this time her picked up and I heard her heavy breathing once again, I sighed loudly in relief._

_"__Oh Helena, tell me everything. Please, I hate hearing you like this." I begged her, I had waited way to long for her to brush me off now, she sobbed again so I spent the next half an hour__trying to get her to calm down enough to speak clear enough for me to understand her._

_"__We.. we went o-on a date. R-R-Ryan and I-I." She said I could hear her fighting the tears,_

_"__Yeah, what happened?" I asked Helena in tone that could only be described as 'motherly'._

_"__I-it was going great, w-we went out fo-for dinner and and.." She broke off, I heard her sniff in the background._

_"__What happened? You can trust me, soul sisters forever." I reminded her of our friendship so she knew I was here for her when she wanted to open up._

_"__At the end of the d-date he asked for a k-kiss outside o-of the restaurant, I th-thought it was going to be a sweet small k-kiss.. But it he- it wasn't. Ne- next thing I know he took me t-to so-some place and was pressing me a-against the wall and himself.. We- we had se-sex and he recorded it and posted it on the school chat room.. It was a bet h-he had with his fr-friend to pr- prove he could bed an- anyone.." She said quickly at the end her tears broke the barrier she had tried to hold onto. _

_I. Was. Furious. I would kill him and his friend for doing this to her. I didn't care if I had two deaths on my hands, no one hurts my sister._

_"__Right, screw school you're coming here I can get a plane ticket and pick you up at the airport. You are coming here and you can stay as long as you want, we promised to protect each other and you need me so you'll be on a plane by tomorrow afternoon." I said fury awaken every murderous bone in my body, the school chat room is where everyone went to talk and gossip so this would've spread like wildfire._

_"__Ok, I lo-love you for doing th-this Eva. I-I'll pack up some clo-clothes." She sobbed I tried everything to soothe her but I knew I wouldn't be able to unless she was with me._

_"__Pack some of your favourite stuff as well honey, don't forget I'm always here for you. Forever. I love you." I said feeling fire_ _dance__through my body, she hung up the phone as I heard her final sob. _

_I walked quickly down the stairs and stormed past the living room towards the back door that led to the large garden surrounded by trees._

_"__I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later." I called out to my mum, my voice sounded nothing like me at all, I slammed the door open and headed straight for the trees in front of me. _

_I walked so quickly that in a matter of seconds I was nearly in the middle of the forest, I needed to vent out the anger bubbling to the surface I couldn't push it down any longer so I let it take over. Stomping up to a tree I punched the brown bark with my fist which made a loud cracking sound as it connected to the tree full force, I didn't even register the pain shooting through my knuckles as I punched the tree with both of my clenched fists._

_I left a few dents in the tree from where I had attacked it, breathing heavily I dropped onto the ground pulling my knees to my chest and staring at the air before me. The anger stilled as the pain from my hands took over looking down I saw light purple marks were starting to appear. I must have been sat here for hours as this thought rang through my mind I felt myself being watched, I looked around quickly analysing the area but no one was there but that feeling of being watched didn't pass it got stronger. _

_"__Hello?" I called out, I got no reply I wasn't really expecting one either, "I know you're there, you may as well just come out and talk to me or whatever." _

_A small figure stepped out from behind a wide tree I was shocked my senses were correct. The person was in fact a small woman with beautifully pale skin and she had a grace when she walked it almost looked as though she was dancing._

_"__It's dangerous here, don't you know that, silly." Her voice sounded like musical bells but it sent shivers over my body, I stood up quickly taking__a step backwards. The woman had blood red eyes and strawberry blonde hair going to the bottom of her back._

_"__Yes, I do." I replied quietly taking a small step back again as I looked at her flawless face as a smile swept over her features._

_"__Then why would you come here if you knew the dangers?" She asked stunned in her musical chime like voice._

_"__I suppose that I wasn't in the right frame of mind before wandering." I stated in my own fear I took another step backwards so that I was further away._

_"__Yes, I suppose you'd have to be a little mixed up." She asked excitedly bouncing up and down on her feet._

_I nodded my reply I could feel fear working every inch of my body. _

_She closed the space between us with the speed of light and pushed me back with incredible force that it knocked me off my feet and into a nearby tree, I collapsed to the forest floor every inch of me felt like sledge hammers were smashing against me. With the pain from my ribs and back it took my breath away now my brain was even registering the pain from my hands, the wild woman grabbed my hair yanking my head up and she snarled in my face exposing her gleaming white teeth._

_"__I love the fighters, go on run!" She screamed at me in her melodic voice her cool breath sending goosebumps all over my body. She released my hair spinning around to look behind her at the dark forest while I lay crumpled on the ground, ok so the forest is a really bad place to go. I curled up on the ground bringing my knees up to my chin and closed my eyes just waiting for it all to end, I heard lots of heavy footfalls closeby__but I refused to open my eyes. _

_The footfalls grew distant to the point where the forest became eerily quiet I just continued to lay there with my legs close to my chest, drops of rain started to seep through the leaf canopy of the trees towering over my small frame. _

_I need to detach my mind from the body that confides me weak and fragile, I am sick of being the target and victim. Only so many times I can repeat to myself that it'll end, my time of being so attackable as well as feeble, those words can heal a tiny fraction of the state given now. _

_Hearing the rustle of bushes I pushed up from the ground, ignoring the shooting pain in my torso, I sprinted in the opposite direction away from__whatever was waiting behind those bushes. I kept running through all the lush greens and browns concentrating on not tripping over the large tree roots as well as my own feet._

_After miles straight of running I began to notice the trees thinning I passed two trees and stumbled upon a road which was empty, I looked both ways to figure out which way to follow the cement when a gorgeous copper skinned woman came jogging up the endless road. _

_She wore a pair of cut off blue jean shorts and a dark cream shirt that didn't have sleeves with a pair of white tennis shoes, she also seemed to be scrutinising me with her hard brown eyes as she got closer to where I remained._

_"__Hey! What are you doing out here?" She questioned as she quickly closed the space between us to stand next to me, her voice seemed bored but there was something hidden very tightly under it._

_"__I was walking through the forest and a-" I stopped talking abruptly, I couldn't say that a beautiful women with super human speed and strength attacked me, surely I'd be put into a padded room._

_"__I was walking and got lost, only just found my way out." I smiled to try to play off my sudden silence, at first she looked as though she could see straight through me but then again she face seemed stuck to something expressionless._

_"__Ok, well I know that La Push and Forks are back this way. I'll head back with you too." She stated turning around to go back in the direction she came from, I turned as well and started to head down the long road._

_"__Oh, I'm Leah by the way. Leah Clearwater." She told me after walking quietly for a while._

_"__I'm Evangeline Dial but I prefer Eva." I told her, "Wait, Clearwater? So you're Seth's sister?" I asked bewildered, if Leah really was Seth's sister they were like polar opposites. Seth is really the happy-go-lucky type of person who could find some kind of joy in troubled times whereas Leah seems extremely unlike that._

_"__Yeah, he's a little brat." Leah sneered at the mention of him._

_"__What? You don't like your on brother?" I asked curiously, I really wanted a sibling older or younger I wanted someone I could tell anything to and feel that love of a brother or sister._

_"__I do like him, I love Seth. He's my little brother I will always love and protect him, but he can just be a little annoying sometimes." She sighed deeply, quickening her walking pace up and looking at something unknown in the distance. I tried to keep level with her but she seemed to want to lead me. As I was walking, well jogging, I noticed my bones were aching._

Leah and I walked at various speeds to get back to La Push in near silence, she occasionally looked into the shadows of the forest I have no clue as to why she did this but frankly it terrified me into not wanting to question it.

We walked for one hour and ten minutes before the 'Welcome to La Push' sign had met my line of vision, after that exhausting travel I was gasping for breath but Leah looked like she could run the length fifteen times.

I continued my journey back home with Leah following a few feet behind me, once we had passed the sign she slowed down to a slight stroll and also stiffened more than before.

"Are you really going to walk me home?" I sighed loudly, spinning on the balls on my feet to look at her while walking backwards.

"Yes." Leah stated simply narrowing her eyes onto my face gauging my reaction but to annoy her I smiled widely and did a little jig. It would have worked wonderfully if I hadn't tripped over my own feet almost falling on my butt which just entertained Leah as her eyes lost a tiny bit of the stoniness.

_"__Ah, must have been walking to much. Everything hurts."_ _I groaned, my body felt heavy and my legs were very brittle like._

_"__Well, when you get home you can relax. And do not go into the forest ever again, you could've been hurt." Leah said quickly, her eyes searching the trees on both our left and right yet again. _

_"__Huh, really?" I answered sarcastically rolling my eyes in her direction only to get a glare and, what the hell? She just growled at me.._

_"__Erm..." I trailed off, was it normal to growl at people like that? It sounded extremely dog like.._

_"__What?" She hissed at me, whoa that was a quick mood change. Seriously, did I manage to annoy her? Sure sounds like I did._

_"__Have I irritated you now?" I tiredly spoke up, jeez this girl could become the fastest speed walker._

"No, it's not you. I'm going." Leah snapped spinning around and walking quickly back from the way we came. I was startled by her sudden outburst but I let my feet carry me towards the small house that could comfort anything with its warmth, thinking about the softness of the huge white framed bed that awaited me was enough of an energy boost to get me back to that safety.

The upper part of my body ached and throbbed, I really hope nothing is broken because I have no idea how I would explain how it happened. In the distance I could spot our little house just as it began to get dark, wow how long had I been gone for?

Across the street a small boy was playing on his porch with building bricks with, whom I guessed, was his father it looked so cute that the dad allowed his child to order him to give the blocks. Opening the door the warmth inside engulfed every hurting inch of me even soothed it a little.

"Mum?" I called out into the house while slipping off my shoes and jacket. I looked in the rounded mirror on the wall of the hallway and quickly realised I looked like a huge mess with leaves in my hair and mud smeared on my clothes as well as on my face.

Sighing I headed up the stairs into my room, once inside with the door safely closed I removed my clothing. My chest had a large bruise going across my stomach and my left shoulder had some light bruises dotted around the area, nothing to horrible, I grabbed a sea green towel and wrapped it around my body as I headed to the bathroom for a shower.

Once I had reached the shower I dropped the towel to the tiled floor stepping into the glass confined square shape. I pressed the hot setting button and let the water relax my tense muscles as well as to sooth the aching that rang throughout my body.

After my muscles had relaxed a little and some of the aching subsided the water had turned cold at some point so I got out and dried myself with the towel that was dumped on the floor. I walked through my bedroom door again making my way over to the huge wooden closet taking up most of the space up on the other side of the room when I heard some deep laughter but it sounded oddly dead.

Must just be my imagination after today's drastic events I thought to myself as I pulled a pair of dark purple silk pyjama top and shorts from the huge pile dangerously tilting in the closet, I grabbed my purple underwear from the twin drawer set that sat beside the giant wooden standing box.

I changed into my pyjamas but left my long hair to air dry so it flowed freely down my spine, once I had put my dirty clothes away and hung the wet towel over the bathroom room I quickly went down the stairs to enter the kitchen.

Being thrown around like a rag-doll was thirsty work as my throat felt dry and scratchy but I guess it could be due to the fact that I must have been gone for who knows how long. I switched the kettle on before searching the fridge for something simple to eat, I spotted some doughnuts and chocolate eclaires my hand instantly reached out for those items and snatched them up.

Three of the doughnuts were chocolate with rainbow sprinkles and the other two were coated in sugar but the eclaires were just the normal chocolate frosted ones with cream inside but nevertheless they still had an amazing taste, when the kettle had boiled I made myself a cup of tea to accompany the deserts on the small platter.

I was sat on the sofa watching some boring reality T.V show as well as stuffing my face with the sugary foods when the doorbell rang franticly through out the otherwise quiet house. I slowly got up from beneath the soft blanket and padded towards the front door at my slowest speed because everything still ached making it uncomfortable to move a lot, when I had reached the front door I unlocked it and pulled it open a crack to see whom was so eager to talk.

On the other side of the door was Embry and Cale surprisingly both stood almost naked with only their lower halves covered in jean cut-off shorts.

"Guys, what're doing? Why are you, like, completely naked?" I questioned them pulling the door open even wider to see talk properly.

"Oh thank god," Cale whispered extremely quietly I barely heard him, in fact I don't think I was supposed to hear him.

"Are we just going to stand here? It's kinda cold.." It was cold with the door fully open I could feel goosebumps on my arms, I stepped back and gestured for them to come inside. When they had both gone through the door I closed it behind them and pushed them towards the living room.

"Eva, how you been?" Embry asked when we had sat down on either sofas, it would have been a causal question but worry creped into his voice as he spoke.

"I'm good but could you explain why you both are only wearing those shorts? It's freezing outside and you two are barely wearing anything." I sort of dodged the question with my own one, Embry and Cale gave each other a glance and had a silent conversation with their eyes.

"A party." Cale stated simply, he looked worse than the last time I saw him. His eyes looked sunken with black marks underlining them and they looked a little dead, I worried for him Cale looked like he was going through a hard time.

"Oh, yeah, ok." I replied not believing a word of this lie.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for hours." Embry said slowly, his eyes narrowing onto my face.

"Walking through nature." I chuckled at the huge understatement while Cale looked like he was about to puke.

"Cale, you look really sick.." I said to him moments before he flew straight past me out the door and into the bathroom down the hall. My eyes connected with Embry's seeing that we had a mirrored concern. Next we could hear the sound of something hitting what I hoped was the toilet and lots of coughing, I felt bad that Cale was ill and helpless because nothing could actually stop it.

Forcing myself off the sofa I quickly entered the kitchen and opened the cupboard pulling out a large glass which I proceeded to fill with cold water. I could still hear Cale coughing violently, I really hope he will be ok, I strode to the bathroom door and knocked on the white wood.

"I have some water for you, Cale." I told him softly but loud enough that he'd hear it through the door. I heard him scrambling to his feet and then the door peeled open, Cale's face was almost as white as my skin colour while under his eyes were pitch black. I'd never seen a person look so awful, before I could stop the glass sat upright on the floor and I was hugging Cale tightly willing with my mind that he vomit down my back as I squeezed him.

"Hey man, you ok?" Embry's deep voice rumbled behind me, I released Cale from my embrace and smiled up at him. He then in turn smiled back sadly then reached down to the forgotten glass and took a sip of the water.

"Y-yeah-" Cale started then coughed to clear his throat, "It's her, somethings wrong." He said this part lowly like I wasn't supposed to hear it.

Who was 'her'? How did he know that something would be wrong with this 'her'? Why did most of the guys I had met all look the same? Super buff with their shortly cropped black hair.

"We should go." Embry stated looking at me warily.

"No." I replied with force evident in my tone. "Cale isn't in any state to go anywhere, especially if you're walking, which you are because there wasn't a car on the drive." I said pulling Cale into the living room past Embry who was smirking.

"What, are you our mom now?" He challenged as I shoved Cale causing him to stumble and fall onto the leather sofa.

"If it makes you stay ye-" I was cut off by a frantic wolf howl that sounded close by. "Wolves. Here?" I asked to no one in particular.

"We have to go, sorry." Cale quickly said running out the house, Embry however walked forwards pulling me into a tight hug before he too took off out the front door. It felt like the air changed a little as lots more howls broke out in the once peaceful night.

Grabbing my laptop I booked a business class plane ticket for the Tuesday flight from the closest East Midlands airport to Helena, it nearly cleared out all my lifes savings but I'd do anything to help my best friend in any situation given. _**I just wish it was under a happy one right now, **_I thought to myself.

_**I've booked the ticket, all you have to do is go to east Midlands airport say to the person at the main you have a business class ticket booked under the name of Helena Mason. Stay on the plane you won't have to switch, it's a long flight xx - Eva**_

_**Ok, I can't wait to see you again. Miss you so much xx - Helie**_

_**Miss you too, only two days and you'll be here xxxx – Eva**_

Now that the ticket was booked I could relax a little, I constantly felt anxious but I just always supposed it had to do with the worry for my best friend.

I thought back to Embry and Cale's abrupt leave, surely with Cale looking in that state he shouldn't be running off anywhere. Why do I care so much for these people that I barely even know? I've never been like this before, it doesn't make sense.

Why_** should **_I care for them? Honestly, I've only met them for like two days. Distance is the best option, now that I think about it, I've had near to none alone time. I must be going insane because I'm talking to myself in my own head.

I pull out my sketch book and flick through the first few pages of various things such as cars, motorcycles, horses, cats, dogs until I reached a fresh page. I grab my specialised pencil, it was green like the leaves of the trees outside and had my name engraved into the wood but the letters were made up from tiny light blue jewels. Drawing always helped take my mind off the world with all the worries and terrors, currently I just didn't know what to draw.

Instead of picturing an image then letting the said image flow to my hands, I just started with a single line and let the pencil glide across the page creating shapes without me even trying to find something to recreate.

I wonder if Helena is still packing up her things getting ready to come here. What happened earlier in the forest? That beautiful woman, she was, well so unreal. Pure beauty, terrifyingly astounding. She had the speed of light and impossible strength, those devilish red eyes gleamed brightly in my mind to the point where I felt blinded by them. The pale skin colour that looked like snow, surely she would have no business here in La Push, but that doesn't explain a single thing. Maybe I was just imagining her up, my mind does tend to wander.

No, it seemed so realistic and the bruises on my body were living proof that it happened. Technically speaking a woman like that doesn't actually exist, as pale as snow, immense beauty, the strength and speed she had.

I looked down at the paper moving my hand from covering it, staring back at me was the face of that woman who had attacked me in the forest but it wore no colour. The eyes were shaded lightly but I could still see the red in them, I closed my drawing pad carefully and slowly placed it next to my legs.

Definitely not my imagination here, what was that woman though? Not a single human could do anything she had in the forest. Not have that strength or have that speed, it was something unsettling and I bet that she wasn't the only one out there. The world could be infested with this thing and it could destroy us all at once if each one was a copy of that powerful being.

If anyone knew anything about what happened or what is going through my head everyone would really think I was insane. I will go crazy if I continue thinking about all of this weird stuff constantly. Lifting up my hands I placed them on the sides of my face taking a deep breath.

_**Hey again, missing you and I'm really excited for you to come. Skype me if you can xx – Eva **_

_**Hiya, I can now so you better be there ;) xx – Helie **_

Grabbing the tablet device and pressing a few buttons the light from the screen momentarily blinded me as I pressed the Skype application. The app was open for literally two seconds before I got bombarded by the loud ringer announcing that I was getting a call, I almost jumped out of the chair when it went off, this _**thing **_was heavily distracting me. Tapping the pick-up button Helena's face took over my screen, a frown formed on my face when I noticed how awful it was, she tried to give me a watery smile but her eyes showed the hurt and pain. The white around her iris showed the redness which proved she had been crying very heavily.

"Hey Evangeline, thank you." Helena spoke softly now having a genuine smile. She was my best friend and her smile was so infectious that I couldn't help but return the smile.

"Hey girly and no thank yous. I accept those in hugs, money, chocolate and pets." I told her in mock-seriousness, she too turned serious.

"I'm sorry dear, I'm afraid that darling Helena has ran out of all those things," Helena said in a posh voice, "Oh, yeah I do have chocolate! But that little one, is very very off limits." She added quickly as an after thought losing the posh voice and giving an over the top wink. An un-me-ish giggle slipped from between my lips causing Helena to fall into a fit of laughs, she had a really odd laugh for a girl of her beauty. Whenever one of us started the other soon followed, we really couldn't stop ourselves but I guess that's how other best friends are.

"I can't wait until you're here." I told her excitedly, until Helena was here in our guest room I know I would be able to rest easily just knowing she wasn't going to be put through it all again.

"Me neither, Eva. Oh that rhymed a bit!" She giggled practically bouncing on her bed with her large smile playing on her lips. I loved her because she was like a bright light that could shine on the deepest depths of darkness. Like her smile breaks through all the clouds and fog suffocating a person.

"Don't forget to get the ticket at the airport under Helena Mason also it's business class and you won't have to which onto another plane either. Only two days, now I'm gonna be counting down the damn hours, minutes and seconds until the two sisters are reunited!" I exclaimed to her a grin worming its way onto my lips, Helena's own smile seemed to grow impossibly wider.

"What does Cara say about me moving in then?" Helena questioned with an evil glint in her eyes. Now that Helena brought it up I realised that I hadn't told Mum about, well, anything! Hang on, I hadn't actually rested my eyes on my mother since we'd moved here.

"Erm, I haven't and I also haven't seen her since the guys came over.." I trailed off realising a little late that Helena might be off about boys after what happened to her. I couldn't blame her for it if she did but I didn't want to to go through life hating all boys because Helena deserved better than that.

"She's your mother how could you lose her?" Helena said fake disappointment clear in her tone. "And what is this I hear of? Guys? Coming to your house?" She shot at me her eyebrows knitting together. I rolled my eyes at her, at least she didn't absolutely despise the opposite sex.

"She's been out a lot lately, when we first got here she told me about some friends living here that she hadn't spoke to in decades. As for the guys I don't really know them but they moved our stuff in and sorted the rooms. They came over the night we moved in and I think you'll like them because each have large muscles and are tall, I know you like that in a guy." I winked at her jokingly, but I was curious as to how she will react to all the guy talk.

"I'm not sure that I'm ready for boyfriends yet." Helena admitted looking uncomfortable.

"Honey, I understand completely. You don't have to worry they will all be great friends! When you get here are you going to join me in school? Because mum can get you signed up for the one me and the guys go to." I asked her tiredly letting out a yawn, I am not sleeping until Helena decides she wants to hang up. Sleep isn't interrupting on our best friend time!

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Lots of things are stacking up on me and I just haven't had time to write. Sorry again if things don't make sense in this, if you see something like that please point it out so I can correct it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Untitled

Helena and I spoke for hours for the first time in what seemed like years. She took my mind of the present just like old times when we almost lived in each others house.

But it was there, lurking in the shadows of my brain awaiting the chance to resurface. The gleaming of vivid red against pale paper white. I shivered for a moment as the memory swept over to the front of my mind.

I don't remember saying my goodbyes to Helena last night so I made the assumption that we both must have fallen sleep on Skype. That and the fact I wasn't under my quilt but spread eagled sideways on my bed.

The clock told me that it was five in the morning of Sunday.

"Great." I sighed climbing slowly off my bed spread. Helena on Tuesday. Helena on Tuesday. I chanted these words over and over again in my head to try to lighten the black clouds which hovered over the house.

I wasn't sure if mum was awake yet so I did honestly try my best to tip toe around, which can be just a tad difficult when some of the floorboards begin to squeak and squeal when pressure is put on them.

Amazing, isn't it? That when you actually wish to be quite it seems as though the entire house is like "Creak here, creak there. Squeak here, oh, and over there!"

Perhaps I could become a house whisperer, if such a thing did exist. I seem to have the whole 'knowing' area on point so maybe that would be my career. I can't decide on what I want to do anyway so that seems like the best bet at the minute. These thoughts sparked a fit of laughter which I had to silence as quickly as I could.

"I can hear you, child." My mum's voice spoke loudly as I had reached the top of the stairs. Dang.

"I can hear you too, mother." I called back to her. "Come downstairs we need to talk." I used my 'serious' tone then descended down into the kitchen.

Mum joined me when I had finished making two cups of tea and a stack of toast with butter spread on each and a jar of jam and a knife next to it.

Mum sat silently at the table with an eyebrow raised expectantly. I sipped at my tea as I knew the suspense would be building a little on her shoulders as her eyes widened a tiny microscopic bit.

"Evangeline?" Mum asked awaiting me to begin as her eyes bored into my own seeking out an answer which may be peaking behind my iris'.

"Where have you been lately?" My voice was quite all my cockiness had disappeared with the hot liquid which slid down my throat.

"I've been meeting with some old friends, honey." She hesitated before answering and her eyes dropped to the table then back to me but mum didn't look me in the eyes as much as before.

"You went for an entire day. I didn't see you and I was left with practically strangers in exchange for you wandering off without even trying to tell me where you'll be in case of emergency." I hadn't realised my voice had raised or the fact my eyes filled with unshed tears or that someone had entered the kitchen.

"You hardly ever answer your phone anyway so that wouldn't have been an option, we've not even been here for a month and we barely know what's going on in each others lives. How do you expect that we could possibly get even closer when you just up and fade into the shadows for a day or maybe three? Did you know that Helena is coming on Tuesday due to the fact her life is in ruins? No, you didn't because I haven't tracked you down until about ten minutes ago. Did you know I got attacked and traipsed through the house smeared in mud and leaves? No because you weren't here. I understand you want to see your old friends but, Jesus mum, tell me the real reason we came here because I know for a fact that you wouldn't move us here at a last moments notice. Tell me why you are hardly ever here." I spoke angrily ignoring the third presence as my voice rose and my body vibrated a few times.

"I'm your daughter and I at least deserve an explanation as to why you insist on remaining so secretive all of a sudden." I huffed getting to my feet and spinning quickly to the sink launching my mug into the bowl which caused it to splash scolding tea everywhere as well as the pottery to fly at me as it smashed.

"I'll come back later." A deep voice whispered miserably. The front door shut seconds later as the visitor left.

"I've been trying to fix something, that's why I've been distant. I just for once wanted to get something right, something just for me to keep. Helena is more than welcome but you should have attempted to tell me earlier than this! Attacked?! You could have told me I was here!" My mum didn't actually shout at me but her voice wasn't in its usual tone.

"When? When have you been here?! How can I tell you if you blend in with the sofa or you can look like another? You probably got back when I slept and then left as soon as the bright yellow sun appeared in a sliver!" I, however, was shouting. Anything in the nearby area is probably running as far as it can from the house.

"You are the only family I have left but suddenly it doesn't seem like I have any left! I've got more chance of being taken in by those trees at least they give me oxygen!" I pointed out the window at the tree line.

"What are you trying to even say Evangeline? I brought you into the world! You're saying that I'm abandoning you? Why don't you try that line with your father?!" Her eyes glowed with hurt and fury.

"That would be super, only where is he? Oh yeah, you don't know and neither do I so what is your suggestion on that little problem? You don't even talk about him to me. I know nothing of my own father!"

"Why don't you just go over and ask him then?! He is the reason we moved back here! Literally around the corner if you want to go cry to him on lack of parenting!"

"Back here? He lives here and you never thought to even tell me about that?! About the the other half which made me exist! Oh my God I can't even believe you right now mum!" My head swarmed with thoughts about meeting my dad, that I was actually fighting with my mum, Helena, my bruises, that weird woman in the forest. I couldn't think straight or focus on a single thing.

"Yes, just find him since you've been looking for the beast your entire life!" With that said, she exited the room stomping up the stairs to her room where the door shut loudly.

I was still shocked that I hadn't realised that I was fully dressed in my usual clothes with a backpack slung over my shoulders and a pair of hiking boots on my cold feet which stomped through the forest.

It seemed like I had walked for hours into the middle of the forest. I dumped my bag against a tree as I screamed out my anger and hurt.

"Why am I even out here?" I muttered to myself as my body collapsed beside the huge green cameo backpack.

I pulled the bag between my legs and unzipped it to see its contents. Stuffed inside tightly was; several bottles of water and juice, tins of different foods and fruits, a camping fondue set, matches, a pocket knife, a 12-in-1 multi-tool, blankets, a sleeping bag, two pillows and some extra clothes as well as a thick coat and a rain coat.

"Another part of me had this figured out." I sighed yanking out two blankets to sit on, turns out that the forest floor isn't very soft today.

The whole yelling thing was exhausting but even more draining that I had managed to make a large void in mine and my mother's relationship with one another. I lay on the soft blankets curling into a ball as tears once again filled my eyes but this time they spilled over the eyelids that tried to cage them in and dripped off the ends of long eyelashes.

_**I awoke beside a ravine which was filled with water and separated two parts of land. I approached the furthest point hanging over the ravine to look across the other side in curiosity. A horrible stench infiltrated my nostrils and it seemed to fill my lungs choking me of clean air. I gagged until I could breathe properly without nearly coughing up my lungs and liver.**_

"_**Hello.." A musical chime like voice spoke from across the ravine. I quickly located the owner as it wasn't stood that far away. The smell came back with a gust of wind making my throat feel as though it was closing up stopping my airways from receiving what they needed. **_

_**The figure across from me was of a small female with black short hair, rather pixie like but more hardcore with a black leather jacket and skinny jeans. **_

_**I said nothing as my throat felt so raw and achy. **_

_**Suddenly she ran backwards to the tree line with immense speed.**_

"_**Oh no!" I managed to scream out as she ran with that same speed straight towards me. As her foot touched the very edge of the rocks she leapt into the air and then landed gracefully and soundlessly beside me.**_

_**I backed up tensing as to how close she was and the horrid smell that seemed to strangle only myself.**_

"_**I will not hurt you." She rose her hands showing me her perfectly pale palms. **_

_**I looked into her eyes expecting to see those devilish red ones which will haunt me for a lifetime but, instead a pair of topaz eyes stared back revealing the honesty.**_

I actually awoke gasping like the scent clung to my insides but discovered I was exactly where I was before my eyes shut only it was raining lightly.

I pulled out my rain coat putting it on over my jacket hurrying to my feet in order to look for some long thick branches.

It only took a couple of moments for me to track some down which could support my thick coat. I'd use that as a rain cover so then I'd still have my blankets and sleeping bag for a bit of warmth that La Push couldn't offer with its natural temperatures.

My plan worked smoothly and provided a decent cover from just basic resources. I'm such a survivalist.

My stomach growled loudly making a few nearby birds flap away.

"I must have slept for, like, nine hours." I mumbled to myself as I got the fondue set ready to cook something up.

I whipped up beans with some small sausages and a small packet of mayonnaise from McDonalds. I was all simple, maybe I could live out here with nothing to worry about and hope that I'll never be found by another soul.

Rummaging through the gigantic backpack I found a book which I had brought before we left England it was called The Book Thief. It was a hard back cover so I didn't have to worry about it ruining. I spent the rest of the day reading the book and well into the night with a torch that was in the front pocket on the bag.

The rain didn't stop the entire time, even as my eye lids began to droop early the next morning.

And I thought England's weather was bad turns out Forks really is the rainiest on Earth. Well, maybe that's just the locals that haven't left the town in a while talking.

And why would anyone want to called a town 'Forks'? Is there a place called Bowls and Spoons? Or Chopping Board? Honestly these names are really ridiculous to hear _**and **_live here.

Perhaps this change of scenery will be able to soothe all this anger and pent up emotions which I can't even understand. Half of what I'm feeling doesn't make sense to my own head and I don't know how to explain any of it, nothing has been this confusing before. Why would I feel so much from one argument? I feel like crying, screaming and laughing. Is it because this is the first argument that mum and I have had?

I have discovered what parents were talking about with 'teenage' tantrums. I know what I did could be seen as a tantrum, I really do. But those people which say it's only a tantrum do not know anything about my mother and I so their statements are invalid.

Whoa, since when did I turn into such a cow? Yeah before I didn't care for people making comments but to even think that they are invalid.

Everything is so jumble and messed up that my thoughts aren't even separating into different branches. Overwhelming is the one thing I can feel, it's just getting to much.

I sat on the blankets against the pillows which leant on the bottom of the tree trunk just listening to the natural sounds of the forest. Birds singing to one another, trees swaying in the wind and the sound of rain repeatedly pounding down on my rain cover. The whistles and howls of the wind as it whips at anything it can reach.

Wait.

That is not the wind 'howling'. That sounds nothing like what should be the wind. Intriguing that such a sound would be in this little town.

I crawled from under the cover and stood in the centre of the small clearing, trying to hear the noise better.

A moment of complete stillness helped my feet navigate to where the 'howl' began from, I padded on the route carefully and quietly in order to remain unseen and unheard.

This path I seemed to be on was flattened down heavily compared to the other parts of the ground next to it. Well trodden, must be a hiking path. I had to jump over several roots that had ripped up as well as massive branches which stuck up all over the place.

In the distance I could hear some heavy breathing so I tiptoed and kept repeating over and over in my head 'Don't be seen. I don't want to be noticed.'

A large tree trunk sat at the edge of another clearing, only this time the clearing was enormous compared to the one I had as a camp. I put my back firmly against the trunk of the said tree while repeating those nine words in the hope that it may actually happen.

I peeked around the side of the tree and saw a huge black wolf as well as other other wolves of different colours formed in a semi-circle, all were triple the size of me maybe even more. When I first noticed it, its head flew up and pointed to the clouds in the night sky. The large animal raised its thin lips and growled. Then a loud, piercing sound came from its muzzle. The howl carried itself past my cowering body and through the woods. I stepped back and tripped over a fallen tree branch. The unexpected noise still rang in my eardrums like water falling in a distance.

I tried to conceal my gasp as best I could while my mind raced on the words 'Don't be seen. Oh god, oh god.'

A pack. A pack of gigantic wolves! Wolves! In the forest of La Push! How did they get here and get so big?

I clawed to my feet, stumbling only slightly, as soon as both of my feet were flat on the ground I sprinted as fast as my legs could support. Darting in between trees and ducking when low branches came level with my face.

If they knew I was there they could certainly find me. Wolves have an amazing sense of smell and sight. I was a goner.

Behind me I faintly heard the patter of something heavy. Heading straight towards me.

'No!' My brain screamed energising my legs and feet to take me faster and further away.

The patter slowly grew louder until the point that it almost seemed just an inch away from snapping me up into non-existence.

I could never out run a wild animal, unless it was a squirrel. A wolf of normal size perhaps I'd stand a bit more of a chance as I could attempt to fight it off but, these were massive wolves that would more than likely gobble me up without even having to chew first.

Breaking through the tree-line I didn't slow, not even when I realised that there was a very long drop in front of me. I think I'd rather go quickly rather than being ripped apart.

My foot landed on the very edge of a rock and I didn't even think twice as I pushed with everything I could muster to reach the other side.

My right foot landed perfectly balanced but my left slipped down the front of the rock making some of it crumble and panic to build up in me. I yanked my leg up but my trousers got caught on a sharp part of the rocks, my trousers ripped open while my leg got pierced just beneath the knee. This didn't stop me from making the escape.

I could feel the hot blood pouring down the front of my shin as well as my ankle. I'd look at the damage made later when I knew that I had gotten Canada's length away from that wolf bear.

The sound of heavy footfalls had already ceased but that didn't stop me running for my life as that was exactly what I was doing. That beast could've eaten me!

I sprinted until my legs felt weak and I felt really nauseous. I was running like Usain Bolt against a Ferrari or an animal fleeing it's predator. Ok, I think this situation is more equal to the second one. Anyway this is about speed rather than the actual stuff happening.

Coming to a slow stop I tried to take in my surroundings like I'd actually would know where I am. I bet not even the mountaineers and local hikers know their way around these trees and bushes, well, that is because the only thing here _**is**_ trees and bushes.

It felt like I had been going in a circle.

I listened carefully trying to see if I could point out the sound of the wolf approaching sneakily. Luckily I heard nothing of the sort, just my own heavy panting. God, looks like I've done my monthly exercises for the next fifty years.

I bent forwards placing my hands just above my knees as small droplets of sweat dripped onto my rain coat. My head flopped down allowing the freezing air to get to the back of my neck, out of the corner of my eye I noticed a puddle of imperial red all over my leg and trouser leg.

'All the running must have split it open more.' I muttered to myself looking at the extent of the damage as carefully as I could to not cause more bleeding.

There was a neat, I guess you call it that, cut starting from just below my knee then ending in the middle of my shin. Nice long cut with no normal explanation which will not satisfy any medical expert.

Continuing through the forest putting as little weight on my left leg in an feeble attempt at not making it burn in pain.

**_A/N: _****_Sorry it has been a while since I last updated and sorry it's short! Please don't bite me! I'd also like to just say thanks to everyone who is reading the story, favourited and followed MDS. But, I'd also like to send a very special thanks to the person whom sparked my enthusiasm - FuriedEssence, I thank you for your lovely comments and hope that everyone enjoys the story! _**


End file.
